Astosk
by AntiSora
Summary: We all know how things went down with Aster and Richter and Ratatosk.  What if, however, the Lord of Monsters decided to take a different approach to dealing with the mortals who disturbed him?  RatatoskXAster.  Contains rape, you have been warned.


Now, for credit where credit is due, for the help some people gave me:  
My friend Rick, who helped me out with some of Richter's dialog at the start  
I'm pretty sure my friend Faith helped me out with some things, too, though I can't remember what ideas she helped with.  
And certain people who kept prodding me to actually get this written.

As for where the idea for this story came from... It was spawned from a conversation on a picture I drew of a blood-spattered squirrel holding a coat that somebody felt looked like Aster's, and that the squirrel could represent Ratatosk. The general gist of what we decided was going on was that Ratatosk felt that Aster's coat was sexy and wanted it. That's where the idea for a Ratatosk/Aster pairing came from originally, and from there I just figured this was the best way to do it, seeing as Aster's kinda... Yeah...

**WARNING. This story contains non-explicit rape/Non-con/NC/whatever you want to call it. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything other than the idea behind this story and a copy of the game I bought. All the characters belong to Namco. Trust me, you probably would not like what would have happened in the game if I owned it.**  
**

**EDITED: By the way, this is the non-explicit version. There's no actual sex described here, if you want the adult version check out AdultFanFiction, or my LiveJournal-see my profile for details**

* * *

Trembling at the sight of the angry Spirit before him the boy stood his ground and watched as the Spirit prepared to strike, knowing his life was over; there was nothing he could do. Time seemed to slow down as the Spirit prepared to blast him, roaring with anger, "SILENCE!"

He tensed, waiting, expecting to die at any moment. But the moments passed, and nothing happened. The blond cracked one eye open warily. Both eyes snapped open as he realized the mighty Spirit was nowhere to be seen.

"Master Richter!"

Aster spun around at the distress in the Centurion of water's voice, eyes widening they came to rest on his friend's form.

The half-elf glared at the Spirit currently pinning him to the ground.

"Tenebrae!"

Materializing in a cloud of darkness, the dog-like Centurion bowed his head, addressing his master. "Yes, Lord Ratatosk?"

The Spirit nodded to the half-elf beneath him. "Restrain him. I don't want him interfering."

"Yes, my lord." Nodding once, the Centurion of darkness quickly transformed himself, becoming a length of rope and binding the half-elf.

Ratatosk smirked, getting up and turning to face Aster, slowly approaching the trembling boy who took a fearful step back. Stopping before the human, Ratatosk tilted his head, muttering under his breath "…Hmmm… This form won't work…"

Aster took another step back at the grin that had settled upon the face of the fearsome Summon Spirit. He whimpered slightly, some gut instinct telling him to RUN, to ESCAPE, because there was DANGER. But Ratatosk was between him and the way out, so all he could do was wait and watch in a mixture of fear and fascination as the Summon Spirit's form changed.

Aster stared. The Spirit had taken on a human form. Ratatosk was several inches taller than Aster, his shoulder-length hair a reddish color matching the fur he'd had in his other form. The lack of a shirt revealed a well-toned body, his skin lightly tanned. When they opened, the predatory glint in the Summon Spirit's blood-red eyes sent a chill down Aster's spine.

Ratatosk laughed: a dark sound that made Aster tremble with fear. Stepping closer to the boy, he smiled coldly. "What's the matter, human? Scared?"

Aster could only step back again, something inside him telling him that it was a BAD IDEA to end up within reach of the Summon Spirit. He continued to try and back up, before stumbling and falling, landing on his rear staring up at the Summon Spirit.

Ratatosk grinned down at the human, moving quickly and pinning the boy beneath him. The terrified sounds the boy was making… They sent shivers of the most pleasurable sort down his spine, and the way the boy's eyes were wide, terrified… The Summon Spirit paused, knowing there was a word to describe that expression… He leaned in closer, muttering into Aster's ear.

Aster's breath caught as the Summon Spirit's blew gently against his ear, the words soft, but with a disturbing tone… They were spoken with a sort of hunger, one that caused fear to spread through the boy's body.

"For a human, you're pretty cute when you're terrified."

Aster tensed, another wave of freezing terror crashing through him at the tone the Summon Spirit was using. After a few seconds he began to tremble, squeezing his eyes shut. He whimpered as he felt Ratatosk lick his ear gently.

"Lord Ratatosk! Please stop it!"

The Summon Spirit growled with annoyance, pulling back from the terrified human to glare at the Centurion of water. "Don't tell me what to do, Aqua," he snarled, quickly muttering something under his breath in a language Aster couldn't understand. The Centurion's eyes widened in surprise as she found herself bound, unable to move to help "Master Richter's" friend.

"Now… Where were we…?"

Aster squeezed his eyes shut tighter as the Summon Spirit turned back to him, grinning in the most disturbing way. He bit back another whimper as he felt a hand on his face, tilting his chin up.

His eyes snapped open in shock and fear at the feel of lips pressed against his own—Ratatosk was _kissing _him! He tried to pull back, to struggle, but he found himself pinned to the ground beneath the Summon Spirit, unable to squirm out of his grasp. Aster stared up at the red-eyed Spirit as he pulled back, leering down at the human beneath him.

Aster's breath was coming in soft pants of fear. Afraid of just what the unstable Spirit had in mind for him, he almost wished he'd simply been killed outright. He whimpered again, unable to stop himself from shaking uncontrollably.

Ratatosk watched the human beneath him tremble, quite pleased with himself. He simply stared at the boy, watching as he became more frightened with every moment Ratatosk refrained from doing anything. When he had satisfied himself with the state of fear he had caused in the human, he pulled back, still smirking down at the boy, straddling his waist.

"Tell me, human. What should I do with you?"

Aster stared despairingly up at the Spirit—he knew his answer wouldn't matter. Still, he managed to gather what was left of his mind together to choke out a terrified response. "P-please… L-let me g-go…"

Ratatosk simply laughed darkly, leaning in close again and pausing with his lips hovering over the boy's. "No."

Aster froze once more as Ratatosk's lips claimed his again, squeezing his eyes shut like a helpless child, hoping that if it can't see the monster, then the monster can't see it. Unfortunately, the darkness that replaced his vision only served to enhance the sensations he felt as the Spirit kissed him again and again, and Aster was surprised to find his fear slowly starting to ebb.

The boy made a soft sound of surprise as the Spirit nipped his bottom lip, and shivered as he felt a tongue invade his mouth. The Spirit's tongue roamed over his own mouth, taking over it, running along his own, and Aster found himself unable to hold back a soft noise at the unfamiliar sensations flooding his mind and sending a strange surge of heath through his body.

When the Spirit pulled back, still smirking, Aster could only open his eyes and stare blankly up at Ratatosk, his grasp on what little sanity he'd managed to preserve up until that point rapidly slipping. He lay there limply, knowing he had no chance to escape, and forcing himself not to think about what would happen next. After a moment, he closed his eyes again and whimpered, much to Ratatosk's delight.

Smirk widening, the Spirit leaned in close once more, whispering in Aster's ear, "You are _mine_, human."

Aster shivered again as Ratatosk nibbled lightly on his earlobe, then started as he felt the Spirit pull back, tugging him into a sitting position. His mind blanked as Ratatosk quickly tugged his coat off, discarding it somewhere off to the side and shoving him back down now that there wasn't a need for him to be upright any longer.

Ratatosk chuckled darkly at the way the human seemed to have realized there was no escape. He kissed the boy again, roughly, forcing his tongue into Aster's mouth and managing to coax another soft sound from the boy.

Aster couldn't think straight. His mind was alternately blanking and racing, overwhelmed by the unfamiliar sensations that flooded him. He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible, intensely aware of the hard ground beneath his back, of the hot mouth covering his own, the body pinning him down, the tongue teasing his own. He had to fight to breathe through his nose, unable to pull back from the Spirit, feeling his face burn as a hand started to drag down his side, feeling it snaking its way up under his shirt.

Ratatosk pulled back slightly, panting a bit. He watched the human beneath him try to catch his breath, grinning cruelly as the boy's eyes opened and stared dazedly up at him. After a moment he leaned in again, this time connecting his mouth to Aster's neck.

Aster went rigid as he felt the Spirit kissing him again, this time on his neck. He whimpered softly, his fear returning somewhat when he felt a hot tongue tracing along his neck from where the Spirit's mouth had first connected with his skin to his ear. The Summon Spirit quickly returned his mouth to the boy's neck, kissing and sucking lightly on the skin, causing Aster to shudder faintly.

Aster noted, in the back of his mind, that his fear was beginning to ebb again as the Spirit continued what he was doing. Another strange surge of heat shot through him and he gasped softly as he felt Ratatosk bite down on his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut again as he felt fingers tracing along the bare skin of his stomach, running up to his chest, pushing his shirt up as the Spirit continued to nibble and suck on his neck.

He was dizzy, confused, dazed. Aster tried to form a coherent thought, tried to beg the Spirit to stop, but all that came out was another soft gasp, followed by a quiet moan at the strange feelings overwhelming him.

Richter thrashed, trying to break the hold the transformed Centurion had on him. There was no way he was just going to sit there and let that _monster_ continue doing such things to Aster. Growling, he continued to struggle, snarling at the Summon Spirit, "Leave him alone, damn it!"

Ratatosk pulled back, turning to grin wickedly at the half-elf, laughing. "Heh. He doesn't seem to mind," he taunted before returning his attention to the boy beneath him.

Aster couldn't focus; his mind was swamped with confusion. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to fight, to GET AWAY from the crazed Spirit. But all he could really focus on was the way it felt _good_. He _liked_ the way the Summon Spirit was kissing him again. He _liked_ the way Ratatosk's hands were moving over his body. Aster didn't resist as the Spirit tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the side.

"Stop it! You're a Summon Spirit! Stop abusing your power like this! Stop abusing _Aster_, damn it!" Richter increased his efforts to free himself, desperate to be able to protect Aster from Ratatosk. The only reply he got was another dark chuckle from the Summon Spirit, and a nearly inaudible whine from Aster.

Aster gave another quiet noise of appreciation for the sensations flooding through him. He shivered slightly again as Ratatosk continued to run warm, strong hands over his body, letting his mouth fall open as the Spirit's lips connected with his again, unable to hold back another quiet moan as Ratatosk's hands moved lower. His world narrowed to the ground beneath his back and Ratatosk, Richter and Aqua temporarily driven from his mind by the way it all felt _good_.

"Aster!"

Richter's shout snapped him out of his daze. He snapped his eyes open and squirmed, trying to get out from under Ratatosk. He bit back a noise of fear as the Summon Spirit growled angrily before hissing in his ear.

"Don't. Bother. You are _mine_, human. Your _friend_ can't help you. He can't even help himself!"

Aster went limp again, knowing there was nothing he could do. As Ratatosk resumed kissing and touching him, he gave in, grateful that at least the Summon Spirit wasn't hurting him. He closed his eyes, pressing his mouth back against Ratatosk's and felt the Spirit smirk into the kiss.

Richter snarled, thrashing, his voice a low growl as he tried to free himself. "Let me go, damn it! How can you obey that _monster_!" He looked despairingly at Aster as Tenebrae responded softly.

"As a servant of Lord Ratatosk, I am duty-bound to obey his commands. Be grateful that he seems to have decided to be gentle. Your friend does not seem to be resisting."

Aster panted as Ratatosk broke the kiss, watching the Spirit with a dazed expression. He heard the Summon Spirit make a quiet sound of surprise as he raised himself up the best he could, kissing him. He let the Spirit push him back down, moaning softly as he pressed his mouth harder to Ratatosk's. He ran his tongue against the Spirit's, earning a soft sound of amusement from Ratatosk.

Richter ceased his struggles, staring as Aster claimed Ratatosk's lips, as he responded to the kisses. He gave himself a mental shake, trying to get Aster's attention again. "Aster!" He tried again, louder, when he got no reply. "ASTER!" The half-elf ceased his struggles again as he realized with a jolt that Aster was ignoring him.

Ratatosk's breath was warm against Aster's ear as the Spirit whispered, "Heh. See how pointless resisting was?" He felt the boy twitch slightly as he let one hand roam lower, snickering faintly as Aster gasped softly in surprise, squirming as he felt Ratatosk's hand on him. "You want this, don't you?"

Aster shivered, biting his lip to keep quiet. A small whine still managed to escape him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore it when the Spirit repeated his question, louder this time.

Richter could only watch in shock as Aster opened his eyes and stared up at Ratatosk when the Spirit asked the question a third time, loud enough for the half-elf to hear. His heart sank as Aster responded.

"P-please…"

Ratatosk leaned in closer to Aster, though his voice was still loud enough for Richter to hear. "Please… What?" The Spirit smirked as Aster squirmed slightly, unable to keep himself from responding to Ratatosk's actions. He kissed Aster again as he let his hand tug lightly on the waistband of Aster's pants.

Aster didn't resist as the Summon Spirit tugged his pants down, still smirking as he quickly removed Aster's boots before discarding the pants. The now naked boy just stared up at Ratatosk for a moment before he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't hold back another soft moan as Ratatosk continued and the Summon Spirit glanced in Richter's direction. A cruel smile tugged at his lips before he returned his attention to Aster.

"What do you want, human?"

Aster's voice was soft; Richter could barely hear the reply of, "M-more…" when it came a few moments later. The half-elf growled softly, thrashing again. He made a muffled sound of protest as the Centurion binding him altered his form slightly, gagging him.

Ratatosk laughed coldly as he continued to touch the boy. "That's what I thought."

Aster whined quietly as Ratatosk pulled back suddenly, stopping the touching that had felt _so good_. The boy shivered as he stared up at the Summon Spirit as Ratatosk moved off him. He made no attempt to escape.

Ratatosk watched the human lay there, not even looking to the door, showing no signs of even _wanting_ to escape him. A faint, cold smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Get up."

Aster suppressed a shiver as he sat up, never taking his eyes from the Summon Spirit. He didn't resist as Ratatosk grabbed him, growling impatiently, and positioned him on his hands and knees. Aster squeezed his eyes shut as he blushed furiously.

* * *

Ratatosk smirked as he stood, his appearance changing so he was clothed once more as he approached the half-elf lying limply on the ground.

Richter refused to move, to open his eyes as he felt himself being yanked into a sitting position. After a moment, he finally opened his eyes, staring blankly up at the Summon Spirit.

Ratatosk smirked, letting go of Richter and moving to the side.

Richter shuddered as his eyes landed on his human friend. Aster was lying on the ground, slowly regaining his breath, eyes still glazed over slightly with residual pleasure. Richter averted his eye, not able to keep looking, wanting to throw up at the sight of his abused friend.

"I've changed my mind."

Richter's head snapped up, looking at the Summon Spirit in confusion. He shrank back slightly at the predatory grin on Ratatosk's face as the Spirit spoke again.

"I'll restore the balance of mana, and I won't destroy mankind. Release him, Tenebrae."

The Centurion complied, vanishing with a quick, "Yes, Lord Ratatosk."

Richter staggered to his feet, refusing to look at the Summon Spirit as he took a step towards Aster, only to be stopped as Ratatosk moved between him and the human, who was now slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position.

Aster shivered as he slowly sat up, trying to ignore soreness in his body. He watched as Ratatosk stood between him and Richter, a sinking feeling filling him. He slumped back to the ground, letting out a pathetic whimper at the Summon Spirit's next words.

"I said I'd spare mankind. But there's a price. The human is _mine_. He stays here."

"NO! Isn't it enough you raped him? Isn't it enough that you… That you…!" Richter glared at the Spirit in fury, hands flying to his weapons, unable to properly express his hate for the _monster_ that had stolen Aster's innocence. He knew he couldn't kill the Spirit, but he refused to simply leave Aster with him. Deep down, though, Richter knew he had no choice.

Ratatosk shook his head. "No. I will not let him leave. You can't begin to fathom how much I've suffered because of your kind. Consider yourselves lucky that only the two of you will suffer, and that I'm willing to spare your damn races. Now get out."

Richter growled, but made no move to leave, his grip tightening on his weapons. "No. Not without Aster."

The Summon Spirit shook his head, growling, "Tenebrae… Deal with him. I want him out of my sight."

Richter yelped with surprise as he was lifted up, twisting in the grip of the monster the Centurion of darkness had summoned. The monster moved, bringing him with it as the Centurion complied with the command. "At once, Lord Ratatosk."

"NO! Aster!" Richter struggled, thrashing in the grip of the monster, trying to free himself. He was deposited unceremoniously outside the doorway. He leapt to his feet, but the monster blocked him from getting back inside. He stared in horror as the door began to close.

Richter's last sight of Aster was the boy sitting there, hair out of order, naked, staring despairingly at him as he whimpered, "Richter…" The half-elf felt his heart shatter at the fear and sadness in the human's voice. He collapsed to his knees as the door shut, tears coming freely from eyes clenched tightly shut. "No…"

Ratatosk turned back to the human, kneeling down beside him. He grasped the boy's chin in one hand, forcing Aster to look at him. Ignoring the tears running down the human's face, he smirked, leaning in close and whispering into his ear.

"You are _mine_, human."


End file.
